MetalSeadramon
MetalSeadramon is the first of the Dark Masters that first attacked the Digidestined and a villain in Digimon Adventure 01, and is resurrected in Digimon Adventure Tri. He resembles Seadramon's Mega form, but his entire body is metal, hence the name. Appearance MetalSeadramon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a sea serpent. His entire body in encased in a golden and silver metal. Personality MetalSeadramon is a very tyrannical, arrogant and cruel Digimon, and thus he loses his temper easily when his enemies get the best of him or when one of his plans of killing the DigiDestined fails. MetalSeadramon prefers to destroy his foes, rather than tease them. He actually argued with Piedmon and Puppetmon on how to destroy the Digidestined when they arrived from Earth (this could be because MetalSeadramon was the only data-type Digimon, which is considered neutral, out of the Dark Masters while the other three were virus-type Digimon, which is evil). MetalSeadramon does not destroy his own minions for sadistic enjoyment. The only time he destroyed his henchman was Scorpiomon after he failed to capture all of the DigiDestined. Digimon Adventures 01 MetalSeadramon first appears along with the other Dark Masters. MetalSeadramon is one of the first Dark Masters to attack the Digidestined and their Digimon in their Champion forms. MetalSeadramon later hired Scorpiomon to put the Digidestined and their Digimon to sleep (except Mimi, Joe, Palmon, and Gomamon) so he can burn them to a crisp. After Zudomon and Lillymon defeated Scorpiomon, MetalSeadramon decided to burn the Digidestined while they were sleeping, but Mimi, Joe, Lillymon, and Zudomon quickly woke the Digidestined and their Digimon partners up just in time before MetalSeadramon fried the hut. MetalSeadramon then gloated that he thought he toasted the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, but finds out that they're all gone as well as seeing a burning Scorpiomon running to the water . Enraged, MetalSeadramon turned on Scorpiomon and dropped him from a height, killing him. MetalSeadramon then went in pursuit with the Digidestined and defeated Lillymon and Zudomon, leaving the Digidestined at their mercy. Whamon suddenly came to their rescue and headbutted MetalSeadramon, allowing Whamon and the Digidestined and their Digimon partners to escape. MetalSeadramon sent his other flunkies, the Divermon to find and attack the Digidestined and their Digimon (who are inside Whamon.) When they failed, MetalSeadramon decided to finish off the heroes and attempted to kill WarGreymon by crushing him with his jaws, but Whamon rescued WarGreymon by freeing him out of MetalSeadramon's mouth. Angrily, MetalSeadramon used his River Of Power attack and struck Whamon by the head, killing him. WarGreymon then quickly avenged Whamon's death and killed MetalSeadramon by tunneling through his body, putting an end to the first Dark Master. Digimon Adventure Tri MetalSeadramon reappeared in a flashback along with the other Dark Masters in Digimon Adventure Tri: Loss, where they attacked Maki and her Digimon partner, Megadramon. He and Machinedramon attacked Megadramon and took the hit, protecting Maki. The Four Holy Beasts gave their power to Megadramon to defeat the Dark Masters. The Mysterious Man resurrected MetalSeadramon and unleashed him to seek revenge on the Digidestined. He was destroyed once again by the combined efforts of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. ''Digimon Xros Wars'' (Manga) A MetalSeadramon was a member of the Bagra Army in the manga version of Digimon Xros Wars. The MetalSeadramon was part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. Profile He is one of the three Digimon made for anti-infantry interception and was the last one created, Cyborg type Digimon made for underwater interception. He has metal and organic characteristics; his Chrome Digizoid body repulses all attacks. He is the fastest Digimon under the sea! He never lets his targets escape no matter what. Attacks *'River of Power' (Ultimate Stream in Japanese version) *'Hot Squeeze' (Hell Squeeze in Japanese version) *'Poseidon's Divide' (Poseidon Divide in Japanese version) *'Pressure' Quotes }} Trivia *He is only Dark Master whose name was never changed in English version. *In the English version he was voiced by Doug Erholtz, who also voiced SkullGreymon, Unimon SkullMeramon and T.K. Takaishi. In the Japanese version he was voiced by Yuto Kazama, who also voiced Matt Isihida. In Italian version he was voiced by Carlo Marini, who also voiced Ogremon, Shellmon and a lot of other characters in the series. *It took 2 episodes to defeat MetalSeadramon in the Japanese version and 3 episodes in the English version due to the footage from the last part of Episode 42 moved to the beginning of Episode 43 in the English version. *MetalSeadramon previous Digimon form is MegaSeadramon. *MetalSeadramon can Digivolve into GigaSeadramon. *Though no less eager to kill the Digidestined than the others, and still as tyrannical and cruel as any of the other evil Digimon, MetalSeadramon is the slightly least evil of the Dark Masters, on account of rewarding Scorpiomon for capturing the Digidestined and only killing him for his failure, where Puppetmon kills his minions for annoying him, and Machinedramon and Piedmon both expressed an interest in killing the Digidestined painfully, though MetalSeadramon's interest in killing his enemies quickly is likely due to being a little more serious than Puppetmon or Piedmon and not wanting to play around. *When MetalSeadramon dies in Adventure by the hand of WarGreymon, his corpse strangely doesn't sink in water like a so heavy dead body would have done (In fact, the Seadramon and MegaSeadramon enemies of Digidestined both sink in water after being defeated) but stays floating and motionless on the surface of the sea. It's possible that was only his metal coat of the body, and the inner corpse of MetalSeadramon was ripped away by WarGreymon perforing it with Great Tornado. However, soon after all of the body and the Data of MetalSeadramon disappeared with his entire sea area. *It's the only Dark Master who killed a strong Digimon that was a friend to Digidestined during their return to Digiworld, because Machinedramon killed the group of Numemon and Piemon killed Chuumon which are only weak Digimons. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tyrants Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Stalkers Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Genderless